rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellenore Sicarius
Ellenore Lucilla Sicarius (once Aren) 'was the oldest of a set of two bastards born to Ebony Sicarius and Craex Xear (under the persona of Nal Sicarius). Ellenore went from naivety to insanity in the short time she lived, and this slow collaspe of her mentality and morals later lead up to her death, this was also due to her suffering from split personality from a later age. Forced to travel at a young age, Ellenore never managed to settle anywhere for a long period of time, therefore at some point in her life she has lived in all major cities apart from Falador. She was played by Livviy. Appearance 'Human form Ellenore only kept human form in her lifetime. In this form she was fairly simple looking, with golden bronze toned skin which kept the appearance that Ellenore was Khardian. In this form for the early part of her life she kept her eyes at a aqua blue, similar to her mothers but later on she kept to her natural eye colour of pale violet, her eyes are a almond shape and tilted. The eyelashes that framed her eyelids were only medium in length, though her eyebrows were also kept trimmed. Her hair is coal black and straight, reaching her shoulders in length, however she usually kept her hair ethier in a pony tail or a messy bun.Ellenore also had a couple of scars in this form, a long one going from her right eyebrow which then went across the bridge of her nose reaching her left cheek and one on her lip that went to her chin. She had fairly sharp facial features, with high cheekbones and her nose was medium in size and she had fairly full lips, the two latter of which she had naturally inheritated from her mother. 'True form' In this form her skin changes to her natural light dusty red, however most of her facial features remain the same, including the most brutal of her scars which remains while the smaller of the two disappears. She does have ridges along her scalp, but these are mostly covered by her hair. Also in this form her hair becomes a more dark brown shade with a red tinge,also it becomes more naturally wavy. Her face bears are complicated set of markings that reside under her eyes and on her forehead, also some markings begin on the nape of her neck, and travel down her back and down to the elbow of her left arm. The scleras of her eyes darkens to a pitch black, and the iris of both eyes remains violet though they appear to glow a little. 'Body' She stands at 5'9, a fairly tall height for someone of her gender, her build is athletic and toned due to training in archery and self-defence during her time in the Sicarius and personal training. Her mark is on her left wrist and is the size of an Elder mark also it is surrounded with burns, scars and obvious attempts of removal from the past; this is usually covered by magic, bandages, make up or anything. Her left arm is also covered in light burns, her hand more severely burned than the rest of her arm. Her right arm is fairly scar free, as is the rest of her body apart from a couple of spaced out stab wounds. Clothes wise, she is usually seen in blue, grey, black or white. When it came down to combat gear she preferred leather over metal armour, the only metal in her armour was on her bracers, tip of her boots and over her chest and shoulders Personality Ellenore’s personality due to past events is very torn and unpredictable; her personality can range from calm to absolute insanity. One of the most prominent and constant flaws in her personality is her inability to trust other people, in her teen hood this was not visible at all but as time progressed her trust of others grew significantly weaker until she was able to only actually trust three people completely. This is due to the amounts of times someone has broken promises, lied or ultimately betrayed her. This has also led her to being quite solitary in the Sicarius at times, never truly having an actual person she could class as a close friend after the death of Felix and Lucie. At times she can have a low temper and can be very rash when it comes to thinking plans through, she could also be classed as socially awkward due to her morals not being strong either, but her moral grounds with maturity were growing stronger until the reappearance of her daughter and final breaking of her sanity making them fall back down to a new low. At times, Ellenore was merciful, at other times she was sadistic and took joy in the more bloody side of the Sicarius, this sudden change was usually due to her having MPD. During her life, sometimes she appeared to be protective to those she deemed close to her, risking her life for them at the most, however when it came to strangers she never had a push to help them, deeming them worthless to her own cause. Biography 'That one party night' Ellenore was born in possibly one of the worst places to be born in, in the middle of a jungle. During her a mission her mother and her family members were taking place in, she collapsed after something bit her and went into labour, after being carried a mile in coma by her friend, she gave birth to the twins in a tribal hurt in the middle of Karamja. After her mother had finally recovered from the sudden birth, they travelled back to their home in Kandarin, immediately she was blooded into the Sicarius before her mother made any attempt to place her in an orphanage. For the next two years of her life Ellie and her brother were raised by the Sicarius, and her mother. They had barely if no attention from their father who later achieved the rank of Abbas in her sect of the family. Her mother still tried her damned hardest to look after them both even with the negative attention from the family that her mother was now recieving. When Ellie was around two after a argument with other family members her mother disappeared for a couple of days until one of her close friends attempted to breach the Families. This was Molly Syvian, she managed to reach the doors before being captured along with her Ellenore’s mother who had come to rescue her close friend. Later, after being stripped of rank, embarrassed and humiliated she fell into deep depression and with the help of another, released Molly from the prison. She was sent after Molly later, and committed suicide instead of letting her last friend be killed. Ellenore and Talir were now motherless. Not perfect Their Father refusing to raise them gave them to their cousin Luna, who took them away to raise them, what seemed liked 2 hours of Luna disappearing after Ebony’s death to the other members of the Sicarius were actually 12 years to Ellenore, Talir, and Luna. When they returned to the current time, Ellenore was separated from her brother and both she and Luna were teleported to a dungeon, which forced the others to rescue them. Most of the family were shocked to see Ellie as a now fourteen year old but were quickly briefed that also Ellie believed Luna to be her mother. She was taken back to the family and found it hard to fit in, only managing to make one friend, Eravvi while she was with the family. Luna and Ellie began to grow distant due to Ellie’s inability to control her anger and her own disapproval of Luna’s new relationship. One of the final straws to their relationship was Ellie running away to take part in the Mahjarrat ritual after being told it was dangerous and coming back with serious wounds after failing into a battle with one of the much more skilled Mahjarrat. Soon after, Ellie entered the foyer to hear Luna and the current Patriarch of the family, Nal/Craex arguing and she was suddenly shouted to run, it became clear why, as a few minutes later the manor spontaneously combusted. 'A tale of one city' Ellenore struggled with her family, and that struggle soon reached its climax and Ellenore finally discovered her true parents were actually Ebony and Craex, in anger of being lied to Ellie fled. She found herself in Ardounge, and was led to the castle by a passing traveller. Quickly she met a boy near her age after an accident and he allowed her into the castle libaries, this boy introduced himself as Aiden and after a brief discussion where Ellie accidentally mentioned the fact she wasn't human, they somehow became friends. So Ellie found herself living in Kandarin, and soon it reached Wintumber which during one of the events Ellie met with her Fathers older brother, Adrik which was a surprise to her seen as he was much nicer than she expected. She spent Wintumber day with Aiden and one of his teachers, and they contuned to grow closer as friends even though Ellenore was having conflict with one of Aiden's other close friends Mia, seen as both of them have a somewhat large distaste for each other, but other than that Ellie's studying and time in Ardougne was pleasent. 'A somewhat loving return' During Wintumber she decided to go to the market place, mostly to buy gifts for Wintumber day .While shopping, someone placed their hands around her and she quickly turned finding the culprit to be a man quite a bit taller than her, it took her seconds to realise it was actually her younger twin brother, Talir who had been missing for years after a runaway from the Sicarius manor while they were still both in their early teens. Ellie was over the moon to see her younger brother and they briefly chatted before Ellie had to head back to the castle. Ellie kept meeting with her brother and finally introduced him to Aiden which didn't go exactly well as Talir found Aiden a threat over Ellie's affection. At that point Ellenore suddenly found herself getting disturbed by her brothers want for her affection to only be directed at him, and tried to avoidd him before things eseclated. She found herself spending much more time in Aiden's living quatars to get away from him, which she thought worked. However a few days of trying to stay there, her brother finally found her and climbed through the bedroom window to get to her, he argued with Aiden who now knew of Ellenore's want to stay away from her brother and it nearly ended with violence until Ellenore managed to rid of her brother, he told them it wasn't over before Ellenore literally kicked him out. In one evening 'Everything escelates' 'And then there was three' 'That one dark place you are never meant to go' 'Lost' 'The Althae and the Wicca' 'Losing things and gaining things' Running A shadow Then it all ended with nothing For the next week of Ellenore's life, things took a turn for the worst. She became more paranoid, more than she had ever been and kept in her own room. She refused to talk to Lucie and began to just write, everything she learned during her life and kept the books locked up in her drawer. She sent a request to move her youngest child within the next week to a servant. She became too agitated to sleep, and then finally after a few days passed out from exhaustion. Then her paranoia became true, with her mental barriers down her mind was penetrated, in her dream state she confronted the invader who she idenified as a friend of her daughters and the two briefly battled it ending with both being knocked into a comatose state. She remained this way for a few days, awaking to the sound of her door being broke down. She guessed it could only be Evelyn and moved to prepare herself to quickly end the girl. She set up traps, taunted Evelyn and tried her damned hardest to avoid confrontation. Yet, Eve still made it to Ellenore's bedroom and the two began fighting, Ellenore herself was exhausted still mentally and physically from the last few days. Yet, she still remained on the upperhand, it was only until Ellenore foolishly put her guard down believing the child to be too weak to actually hurt her that Eve suddenly took the upper hand, and fatally wounded her. Ellenore collasped, and the two spent her last moments conversing and at the moment Ellenore finally regreted her past actions. Yet, without time to apoligise Ellenore ceased to live, and died at the hands of her own family once more. She left her four year old daughter in the hands of Lucie and the servants, who was passed onto an orphanage. Abilities Magic Illusions and Mental ( Most of this was only in private roleplay.) One of Ellenore's biggest talents with magic was her ability to use telepathy and to reach into someones mind, using memories against them or simply removing or altering memories for her own purposes. Due to this her own mental barriers were very strong, making her mind quite hard to infiltrate. She also had an outstanding ability with illusions, using them to cover her aura and her natural appearance, she trained heavily in illusion magic due to her need to fit into human society. She also had a very slight ability to see past or cancel out other illusions put up by weaker mages. Water and ice magic This form of elemental magic was Ellenore's faveroite element, able to cast it at surge level from her early twenties. Ellenore's faveroite method of utilising water magic was forcing it into the mouth or nose of a target and allowing them to drown, she also utilised it to knock people or add so much pressure to the spell it simply killed them by sheer force. She also developed a talent with ice magic, she used this as a much more offensive and defensive weapon, using spikes to injure targets and barriers to simply block attacks. Fire magic She trained with this upon her entry into the Sicarius due to the amount of heavily armoured fighters that were apart of the family. This was her main offensive weapon when it came to magic in the Sicarius, and once she left she could cast up to blast level due to extensive training. Blood She was mildy skilled with blood magic, taking interest into it in her early thirties. Other She could also use short distance teleportation along with long distance, and also had a grasp in simple binding magics. She could also heal, however this had a massive drain on her physically so she rarely utilised it, and only used it in emergencies. 'Other combat skills' Crossbow This was Ellenore's main killing weapon in the Sicarius, she utilised it often during fights and became very fluent and skilled in it. She was more adapt in using a heavier two handed crossbow during battles and her aim was almost constantly accurate. She also utilised the crossbow as a defensive weapon at times when going against daggers and swords. Bow Another skill that Ellenore had picked up during her time in the Sicarius, she was more skilled with her more simple composite yew bow but also owned a blade bow while working with the family that was inherited from her bow. She was fluent and accurate with this weapon, but not as much as she was while utilising the crossbow. Close combat She was never that skilled when it came to this, she knew how to defend herself and could easily do so in most situations, however she wasn't very good when it came fighting with daggers and swords. She always carried with her, her athame and a trench knife but they were only ever used in dire situations or when she had a chance to quickly slit a throat or quite literally back stab someone. Family 'Close family' *Ebony Sicarius (Mother/Dead) *Craex Xear (Father/Dead) *Talir Sicarius (Twin Brother/Dead) *Aiden Aren (Partner/Divorced/Dead) Legitmate children '' *Zack Aren (Eldest son) *Evelyn Renderra (Eldest daughter) *Tobias 'Garth' Aren (Son) ''Bastards '' *Brandon Locke (Son) *Franklin Turros (Son) *Theodore Thayne (Youngest son) *Other son (Son) *Celine Olivriar (Youngest daughter) 'Other''' *Xeivyr Xear (Uncle) *Adrik Xear (Uncle/Missing) *Nate Sicarius (Uncle/Missing) *Luna Xear (Cousin/Missing) *Many cousins and distant cousins *Zarin Renderra (Son-in-law) *Allannah Everric (Daugher-in-law) *Theseus Renderra ( Grandson) *Alice Renderra (Granddaugter) *Annabella Renderra (Granddaughter) *Olivia Renderra (Granddaughter) Trivia *Ellenore was very homophobic and slightly racist. *She had a slight phobia of the dark. *She was a very talented artist *She had a deep fear for both of her father and her brother, as they were both much more powerful than she was. *She became heavy drinker and smoker after her separation with her children. *She has various notebooks written by herself, that included spell methods, potions and general information she accquired on outings. Some are with her children. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Sicarius Category:Xear Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Zarosian Category:Bastard Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Deceased Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mahjarrat Category:Humans